Siete de julio
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: Yagami Hikari desea con todas sus fuerzas que el deseo que había pedido en la fiesta del Tanabata se cumpla, ¿pero de verdad podrá cumplirse algo así, cuando todo parece apuntar a que será imposible? Takari


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, si no a Akiyoshi Hongo y toda la compañía Toei Animation.**

SIETE DE JULIO

Siete de julio, fiesta de Tanabata. Una fiesta a nivel nacional en el que las calles se llenaban de buenos deseos y esperanzas de ser cumplidos. No, no era una metáfora, era una realidad. Los habitantes de Tokio, contagiados por el espíritu de esta festividad, dejaban en las ramas de bambú y edificios sus buenos deseos escritos, esperando que la alegría de que la princesa Orihime y el pastor Kengyu se pudiesen encontrar en esa fecha, les ayudase a cumplir sus deseos.

Era una gran fiesta que llegaba a extenderse al resto del mundo y a ella acudían turistas de todas partes para unirse a ellos en la celebración. Todo el mundo quería que sus sueños se cumpliesen.

Yagami Hikari contemplaba las calles por las que pasaba mientras se dirigía a su casa. Todas las terrazas de los grandes edificios tenían colgadas unas largas hileras de adornos de diferentes colores con sus respectivas franjas de deseos. El viento las mecía con delicadeza y algunas se desprendían y volaban a la calle. Una de ellas cayó delante de ella y la recogió, pudo leer en ella un deseo que le hizo inconscientemente sonreír. "Ojalá que él me mire alguna vez".

Se enterneció con esa petición desesperada a un ente invisible, ¿cuántos más pedirían algo así para ser felices? Sin darse cuenta, pensó en sí misma y el mayor deseo de su vida con sólo dos palabras, un nombre y un apellido: Takaishi Takeru.

Suspiró al recordarlo y sonrió un poco más animada. Vivían en la misma ciudad pero hacía tiempo que no se veían, ella vivía en Odaiba y él en Shibuya, era demasiado camino para poder realizarlo tantas veces como quisieran y nunca Tokio le había parecido tan inmenso. Pero por suerte, había ciertos días que Takeru pasaba junto a su padre y su hermano en Odaiba y podían verse todos. Uno de esos días era aquel, Tanabata y por eso ella se sentía tan bien.

Miró una vez más el deseo que tenía en la mano de aquella persona desconocida y lo colgó en una rama junto a otros deseos. No era justo que su deseo no se cumpliese, todo el mundo tenía derecho a ser feliz y si ella podía ayudarle así, lo haría.

Después, más orgullosa consigo misma, volvió a reanudar el camino en dirección a su casa.

Llegó a casa después de cinco minutos más de camino y se encontró con su madre solo. Ella le dijo que su padre aún no había llegado de trabajar y que su hermano había salido a comprar unas cosas que no supo decirle. Hikari sonrió, seguramente su hermano Taichi había ido con Yamato o con cualquier otro amigo a comprar alcohol para esa noche, y con diecisiete años recién cumplidos, no estaba en condiciones de comentárselo a su madre.

Pero ella no le dijo nada a su madre, sería la cómplice de Taichi y no le acusaría como hacía siempre que quería fastidiarle. Hoy estaba muy contenta porque también tenía sus propios planes para esa noche y en ellos también estaría Takeru.

Habían quedado después de cenar frente a la bahía de Tokio, enfrente de su casa con sus demás amigos Daisuke, Miyako, Iori y Ken. Desde que habían empezado las vacaciones de verano no se habían visto mucho y ese era un día especial para volver a reunirse todos. Todo aquello había sido idea de Daisuke, su compañero de clase en el instituto, que era el que siempre estaba más ilusionado con sus reencuentros y todos habían aceptado sin rechistar.

Ya tenían todo planeado y no había marcha atrás, no iba a llover en todo el día y podrían lanzar petardos y lanzar sus deseos al agua. Se moría porque llegase la hora de verse todos.

De pronto, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con intensidad en su bolsillo del pantalón y se apresuró a cogerlo. Vio el nombre de Takeru en la pantalla y descolgó:

_—_¡Hola Takeru!_—_saludó con alegría mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la cama.

_—_Hola Hikari…_—_comenzó a decir el chico al otro lado como dubitativo y eso la hizo sentirse ponerse en lo peor_—_. Verás… es que ha pasado algo en casa. Mi madre tiene que irse a trabajar de improviso y tengo que quedarme en casa hasta que vuelva y no creo que me dé tiempo a ir. Lo siento.

_—_¿Pero por qué?_—_preguntó ella entristeciéndose.

_—_Lo siento, de verdad_—_oyó al otro lado por su parte_—_. Aunque mi madre llegase a una hora prudencial, no quiero molestarla para que me lleve por la noche hasta allí. Lo siento, yo quería ir de verdad, quería veros.

_—_No pasa nada_—_contestó ella sintiéndose más desanimada_—_. Ya lo haremos otro año, si tal.

Takeru volvió a disculparse antes de colgar y la dejó totalmente devastada. Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y se quedó en silencio con el móvil en la mano. Estaba muy decepcionada y notó la sensación irritante en los ojos del llanto que le sucedería a continuación. No tenía que llorar, estas cosas pasan y tenía que estar preparada para que sucedieran cosas de ese estilo.

"Es normal que le pudieran ocurrir percances como este, su madre tiene mucho que trabajar y llega tarde agotada, es normal que ocurran cosas así", se decía a sí misma tratando de calmar el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos. Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos le sirvió de nada y se echó a llorar de forma débil al principio para finalmente coger su almohada y llorar más fuerte, ahogando sus gemidos en la almohada.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó la noche, seguía un poco decaída, pero sin embargo, no renunció a quedar con el resto de sus amigos. Así que se puso el kimono que había preparado para la ocasión y salió de su casa a las doce de la noche con sus bengalas y los deseos que había escrito y colgado en una rama de bambú para que se le cumplieran.<p>

Se encontró con sus amigos esperando, estaban Miyako, Iori y Ken ya. Sabía que Ken seguramente habría llegado el primero, puntual como un reloj y que Miyako e Iori habrían llegado juntos porque eran vecinos. Daisuke estaría a punto de llegar sin duda, siempre era el último.

Todos. en cuanto la vieron la saludaron con la mano, vio que Miyako también llevaba un kimono muy bonito de color morado suave y los chicos también llevaban yukatas de colores claros acorde con sus personalidades más serias y tranquilas. Se habían puesto todo el grupo de acuerdo para llevarlos según la tradición y le parecía emocionante.

_—_¡Chicos!_—_oyeron de fondo la voz de Daisuke y todos se dieron la vuelta.

Venía corriendo como le permitía su yukata azul y se tropezó en un par de ocasiones por querer llegar más deprisa, casi cayéndose al suelo. Ello provocó la carcajada general del grupo y Hikari sintió como un soplo de aire fresco algo como eso para sacarla de su entumecimiento emocional. La natural forma de ser de su amigo para caerse y volverse a levantarse lleno de risas y las carcajadas de sus amigos ante aquel momento gracioso la habían vuelto a la realidad y ahora pensaba que se lo pasaría genial, aunque Takeru no estuviese. Sólo por sus amigos podría ser capaz de pasarlo mejor que nunca.

_—_¡Llegas tarde!_—_comenzó a reprocharle Miyako al chico cuando logró llegar a su altura.

_—_Si siempre llega tarde_—_contestó Iori_—_. No sé cómo te sorprende.

_—_¡Dejadme en paz!_—_increpó el chico molesto.

Hikari y Ken se echaron a reír ligeramente provocando que los demás los secundaran. Ella miró su reloj y dio un ligero suspiro, si Takeru fuera a venir al final, habría llegado de los primeros, seguro o la hubiera llamado. No podía seguir esperando. Así que se dio la vuelta y dijo:

_—_¿Vamos?

_—_¿Y Takeru no viene?_—_preguntó Miyako percatándose de su ausencia.

_—_No_—_negó con la cabeza ella y les dio una rápida explicación dejando al resto un poco decaídos. Sabía que todos querían estar juntos.

_—_Pero no pasa nada_—_trató ella de animarles con una sonrisa_—_. Seguro que el año que viene podremos estar juntos todos.

Eso pareció animarles mucho y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la playa donde pensaban ir para comenzar con su fiesta particular.

En la playa ya había gente, era un lugar muy popular para todos. Allí todos los años en esa fecha, grupos de personas llegaban allí para lanzar al mar sus deseos y hacer estallar petardos y prender bengalas. Era un momento muy íntimo de todos.

Vio a Daisuke molestar a Miyako con un petardo fingiendo que se lo tiraba a los pies y esta, histérica como ella sola, comenzó a perseguirle amenazándole de muerte siendo seguida por Iori, que trataba de alcanzarla.

Hikari sonrió al verlos comportarse como siempre y se quedó allí mirándolos actuar como los adolescentes que eran con su deseo más importante en la mano. Debía tirarlo al agua para que se cumpliera, pero, ni aunque la lluvia no hubiera impedido que los dos amantes de la leyenda se juntasen, podrían cumplir el deseo que tenía en mente.

"Que Takeru viniese hoy y pudiera decirle cuánto le quiero", era un deseo que podía cumplirse en ese mismo día y sencillo. Ese era el deseo que había pedido a las estrellas para que se lo cumplieran y no sería así.

_—_¿Esperabas que Takeru viniese?_—_preguntó de pronto una voz a su espalda.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Ken que, sin que ella se diese cuenta, se había quedado a su lado sin participar en las bromas del resto de sus amigos, como solían pasar cuando se reunían. Siempre pensó que ella y Ken se parecían en muchos aspectos y creyó que sí podría confiarle a él lo que sentía:

_—_Pues sí, la verdad es que sí_—_contestó sintiéndose más aliviada.

_—_Todos queríamos estar juntos_—_siguió hablando él sin mirarla a los ojos_—_. Pero imaginaba que la que más desea que esté aquí, eras tú. Siempre todos lo hemos sabido, hasta Daisuke.

Hikari, ante sus palabras, miró inconscientemente en dirección a donde sus amigos estaban ahora encendiendo más bengalas y jugando con ellas. Miró en especial a Daisuke y recordó a aquel eterno enamorado suyo al que no podía corresponder aunque quisiera. Se alegraba de que el chico hubiese madurado con el tiempo y aprendiese a aceptar que ella siempre querría a Takeru aunque tratase de hacer lo contrario.

_—_¿No vas a dejar tu deseo en el mar?_—_preguntó Ken sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Miró su tabla con su deseo escrito y suspiró antes de decir:

_—_No creo que ahora sirviese para algo…

_—_Según la leyenda, la princesa Orihime y el pastor Kengyuu están tan contentos en esta fecha de poder reencontrarse sin que la lluvia pueda impedírselo que por su felicidad, cumplen los deseos de quien se lo pida. Si no se dejan en el mar, no podrán llegar al Río Celestial y no podrán escucharte_—_le dijo Ken sabiendo que ella lo comprendería.

_—_Gracias Ken_—_contestó Hikari más animada.

Entonces le hizo caso. Se acercó a la orilla y sacó de su bolso todo el adorno de bambú con el que había colgado el deseo en su casa. Cogió la tira donde había escrito y lo colocó encima del bambú para finalmente empujarlo y dejar que se perdiera por las corrientes de la bahía. Pronto lo perdería de vista.

Después de ello, se levantó y se unió a Ken para comenzar a caminar en dirección al resto de sus amigos que se habían sentado en el suelo y charlaban de forma animada, mientras redactaban sus deseos para lanzarlos como ella, al mar. Hikari miró al cielo en busca de las dos constelaciones separadas por la vía láctea, esas estrellas protagonistas de esa leyenda y pensó que, si tan felices se encontraban de estar juntos, no les importaría que ella también fuera feliz.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la playa, gastaron todo el arsenal de petardos que habían traído y habían escrito diferentes deseos, que deseaban tirar al mar para que se les cumplieran. Se sacaron miles de fotos todos juntos con sus trajes tradicionales e hicieron una hoguera, donde quemaron otros deseos menos importantes, siguiendo la tradición.

Fue una noche muy divertida y Hikari sintió que se lo había pasado estupendamente, pero no pudo evitar cada poco, mirar en dirección al otro lado del puente Rainbow y pensar en lo que Takeru estuviese haciendo.

Pero llegaron las dos de la mañana, la hora hasta la que que su madre le permitía estar por la calle a ella y parecía que a sus amigos también. Así que tuvieron que recoger todo lo que tenían y emprender la marcha de vuelta a su casa. Volvió a mirar al puente Rainbow decepcionada, parecía que su deseo no se cumpliría y pensó en eso hasta que llegó a la puerta de su casa y se despidió de Daisuke, que se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

Iba a abrir la puerta del portal para dar por finalizado el día, cuando de repente oyó su nombre gritado por una voz muy familiar. ¡No era posible, era Takeru!

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio cruzando por medio de la carretera corriendo en su dirección. Ella sonrió feliz, al final había venido.

Le esperó hasta que el rubio llegó a su altura y cuando lo hizo se quedó parado, tratando de recuperar la respiración que había perdido por la carrera. No sabía desde dónde había venido corriendo, pero no tardó en enterarse:

_—_M-mi madre me trajo al final_—_trató de explicarse cuando estaba un poco más recuperado_—_. F-fui a la playa donde íbamos a estar, pero ya no estabais, así que vine hasta aquí para ver si al menos podía verte a ti. Sé que es tarde, lo siento.

_—_¿Quieres dar un paseo?_—_preguntó ella sonriente.

_—_¿Y tus padres?_—_preguntó él.

_—_Seguramente no se despertarán cuando llegue_—_contestó dando por finalizada la conversación.

Comenzó a caminar y Takeru la siguió sin rechistar más. Hikari quería volver a la playa, quería volver a pasar el Tanabata y esta vez por fin con él, no podía creerse que al final su deseo se cumpliese.

_—_Estás muy guapa con ese Kimono, Hikari_—_puntualizó él de pronto haciéndola sonreír.

_—_Sin embargo, tú vas vestido normal_—_contestó, señalándole_—_¿No habíamos dicho que iríamos todos vestidos de forma tradicional?

_—_Lo siento_—_dijo él sonriendo de forma cálida_—_. No me dio tiempo.

Al verle sonreír, Hikari sintió un remolino de sensaciones en la boca de su estómago y un extraño calor que aceleraba su corazón. Eso debía de ser la felicidad que ella buscaba, la que sentían los amantes de las estrellas.

Extendió su brazo y tomó de la mano a Takeru con cariño, siendo correspondida por su amigo. Ese era el momento más feliz de su vida y no podía creerse que hubiera estado a punto de perdérselo si hubiera entrado en el portal justo cuando la dejó Daisuke en casa. Pero ahora sonreía a su buena suerte y guió al chico de la mano en dirección a la playa.

Seguía habiendo mucha gente de festejos, pero ninguno le prestó atención. Entre ellos había aparecido un halo íntimo y ajeno al mundo real que les envolvía, sumiéndoles en un mundo creado solo para ellos. Hikari, sin proponérselo, fijó su mirada en los labios del chico y se preguntó cuál sería su sabor, cómo sería su tacto, qué sentimientos explotarían en su interior cuando posara los suyos sobre lo de él. Sentía que cada fibra de su ser temblaba, nunca se había sentido tan expuesta y el reflejo de sus ojos azules clavados en ella, la hacían sentirse poca cosa y pequeña.

_—_Hikari…_—_decía él tomándola de los hombros con ternura_—_. Me alegro de estar aquí contigo.

_—_Yo…_—_comenzó a decir ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. No podía parar, las palabras chocaba contra su boca y luchaban por salir_—_. Yo te quiero, Takeru.

Lo había dicho finalmente, como ella había expresado en su deseo, todo se había cumplido. Había tenido el valor de poder sincerarse con ese chico, ahora su respuesta dependía de él, no quería que el amor que él sintiese por ella fuese fruto del azar y de la magia del día. Quería que fuera de verdad sin que lo hubiera deseado en voz alta.

Le vio sonreír, sonreía tanto que sus ojos se cerraron para poder abarcar todo ese precioso gesto que tanto deseaba ver. Cuando Takeru sonreía, parecía que la hacía sentirse mejor y más confiada, con menos miedo y más valiente.

_—_Yo también te quiero, Hikari_—_contestó él antes de inclinarse para darle el beso más romántico y más sentido de su vida.

Ella correspondió su beso y se dejó llevar, el chico la abrazaba por los hombros y Hikari trataba de acercarle más agarrándose a su espalda. Ese beso fue torpe, húmedo y poco experto. Ambos en ese aspecto eran novatos y lo único que tenían para mostrase era todo el sentimiento que envolvían esos mordiscos accidentales en los labios, esa saliva que no quería mantenerse en su lugar y esas lenguas tímidas que no sabían qué hacer. Pero Hikari no pensó en eso como algo malo, tendría tiempo para besarle toda su vida, porque después ese beso habría muchos más.

Cuando Takeru se alejó de ella, se quedó mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa boba en los labios y ella, inconscientemente, le imitó. Le acarició sus cortos cabellos y ella se abrazó a él con ternura mientras miraban sin realmente ver nada, toda la bahía que se presentaba ante ellos. Tokio era hermoso a su manera en ese momento.

_—_¿Sabes qué?_—_preguntó Hikari Sin despegar la vista de las luces del puente Rainbow.

_—_Dime_—_contestó él estrechándola más contra su cuerpo.

_—_Entiendo a Orihime y a Kengyuu_—_contestó.

_—_¿Por qué?_—_preguntó él confuso.

_—_Porque ellos se pasan todo el año separados, esperando a que el día en el que pueden verse sea posible ese encuentro. Entiendo su alegría cuando ellos se ven después de tanto tiempo, entiendo que se sientan tan felices que quieran hacer que otras personas sean también tan felices como ellos. Nosotros tampoco podemos vernos apenas y yo deseo cada día que llegue este día para poder verte.

_—_¿Ahora te sientes como ellos?_—_preguntó Takeru sonriente.

_—_Ahora mismo me siento tan feliz que si pudiera haría que todos los sueños de los demás se cumpliesen. Porque me gustaría que todos compartieran esta felicidad conmigo.

_—_Eres la chica más maravillosa que conozco, Hikari_—_dijo Takeru dándole un pequeño beso en los labios_—_. Cada día tengo más claro el porqué de mi amor por ti.

Ella sonrió y volvió a darle otro beso menos tímido. No pudo evitar, mientras abrazaba el chico de sus sueños, pensar en aquella persona que deseaba que ese chico la mirase y deseó fuertemente que los ojos de ese chico desconocido volvieran la vista, en algún lugar de Tokio, hacia esa persona que le miraba en secreto y deseaba a escondidas su vista. Porque todo el mundo merecía ser tan feliz como ella.

FIN

**Espero que os haya gustado. Ya tenía ganas de escribir algo bonito sobre Takeru y Hikari que me hicieran sonreír de forma tonta. Os recomiendo que consultéis sobre esta fiesta que es más conocida de lo que parece.**

**¡Un beso a todos!**


End file.
